full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zabrina Zafina
Zabrina Zafina is Franklin High's newest queen bee, and is considered the head of the schools first year socialites. Hailing from a family of social climbers she will do anything and sabotage anyone to be number one, with her ambition being too rule Franklin High and become the schools new Queen. However when she is upstaged by the lowest of the low Lynn Ambers her rage towards her attracts something dark towards her, transforming her into the Dark Flame Elemental and leader of the Possessors. Characteristics *'Name': Zabrina Zafina *'Codename/Aliases': Dusk Blaze *'Age': *'Hair': *'Eyes': *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance Casual Elemental Possessor Outfit Background Personality Deceptively charming, Zabrina's family can best be called social climbers, with them going from a no name couple to one of the cities most prestigious citizens, while their marriage was done out of political and social benefit, both of them have passed these traits on Zabrina. While not callous or vindictively cruel, Zabrinina laces her own advancement over others, and is fixated on being in control and takes challenges to her ideas as personal insults. She does have redeeming qualities in that she is hard working, but her dismissal of other people as just being pawns her own use makes her a very selfish individual, and is known to steal and snatch things she wants. Still she is very good at hiding her faults and often using her natural cuteness and later hotness to get people to do stuff of her, highlighting a skill in manipulation. She also seems to not have much of an understanding of love, because she will often flirt with people only when others feel that those people are desirable, and will date them only to make herself look better. The best example of her manipulation is her treatment of her two band mates Alexis and ---- who while she feigns affection towards in reality tricks them into doing the heavy lifting. In addition Zabrina can get heavily embarrassed when she is beaten in something and can become vengeful against those who instigated it. Hence her bullying of Lynn before they both went to Franklin high, as she beat her in the singing competition that made Lynn famous: getting close to her before disgracing her. Still despite her focus on her social standing, she takes her career as a singer very seriously. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Dark Flame Elemental' **'Fire generation and manipulation': Zabrinia is able to generate fire in both brief shots, exploding shots a continues flame thrower like attack from anywhere from her body: she however cannot control fire she has not directly created unless physically touching it. **'Heat control': Zabrina can control the intensity and focus of her flames making herself as hot as a blow torch being able to cut through metal to only appearing to be on fire and having a above average body temperature. **'Fire immunity': Due to being made of fire she is naturally immune to fire. **'Intangibility': Zabrina eventually learns by copying Lynn that when she concentrates she can make her whole body intangible and regenerate wounds she has suffered, but only through concentration, **'Weakness to water': Like Lynn, Zabrina's achilies heel is that while she is using her powers she cannot touch water or have her flames smothered or they will go out. If this happens while she is intangible it will kill her. **'Flight': Zabrina can eject flames from herself at such speeds that she can fly. Skills *'Singing': Desite her loosing out to Lynn when they were younger, Zabrina is a talented singer and managed to be the lead singer in her band. She is however noted to be not as good as Lynn. *'Dancing': Having done ballet when she was younger, she has taken to street dancing to enhance her bands reputation, mixing in a sensual style to capture viewers attention. *'Manipulation': Manipulation runs in the family, with deceit and misdirection being every tools for Zabrina. And yet she is rarely caught, o the point where even the Avatars will believe what she says. *'Tactics': Zabrina is very level headed, even ehen laced under pressure and shows a remarkable skill for tactics, weaving them in with her intricate plots, while at the same time she uses it in her position as head of the possessors to outmanuvre the Avatars. *'Fashion' Equipment *'Elemental Uniform': Zabrina managed to make her own elemental uniform herself, and it is fireproof. Relationships Zabrina's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Elementals Category:Possessors